


Irritations

by Seicchanart



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: Jonathan Crane was a very irritating man. Rachel thought so, at least.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Rachel Dawes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Irritations

Jonathan Crane was a very irritating man. Rachel thought so, at least. And over the last few weeks, she’s had the misfortune of being forced to meet him quite often. Well, in the end it was her decision, but she couldn’t just let him get away with putting criminal after criminal into his asylum. She couldn’t give up just because he was _irritating_ her.

That was probably just what he wanted, anyway. How else could it be explained that she seemed to be the only person he actively antagonized? Rachel hated everything the man did, whether he was looking at her with a bored expression, treating her like an incompetend fool or him being all over her, voice dripping with toxic condescendence, trying to get a rise out of her. Succeeding in getting a rise out of her, most of the time

Today he seemed to have chosen the first option, but Rachel truly didn’t know which one she preferred. Both made her feel small, both made her seethe with rage.

“You know, Miss Dawes, you are quite annoying.”

And seethe she did. Crane wasn’t even looking at her, his eyes were fixed on some papers on the desk in front of him. And the disinterest in his voice! Rachel tried her best to control the anger in hers. After all, she couldn’t just throw a tantrum here. He’d probably even enjoy that, and she was not about to give him even the slightest bit of satisfaction. Not today.

“Well, Dr Crane, isn’t it good then that your personal feelings on me don’t matter? And, I might add that I find you to be rather irritating yourself.”

She bit her tongue. She really shouldn’t have said that last part. 

His eyes finally turned to her and Rachel didn’t miss the slightest hint of amusement now dancing in them. To everyone else though, he probably would still look bored. When had she learnt to read him? How she hated his eyes, and being under their piercing gaze.

“You wound me.”

He didn’t sound wounded in the slightest, tone still flat. Disinterested. Nevermind that _he_ had called _her_ annoying first. Rachel dug her nails into the balls of her hands. He really was just toying with her. She’d have to show him that she wasn’t so easy to get rid of.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one about them! This time a drabble. They're at each other's throats, just how I like them the most. Get his ass, Rachel.


End file.
